Marceline's brother
by Zapray
Summary: Marceline's brother Gabe comes to Ooh to get back to the nightosphere to take vengeance on Hunsed Abadear his father for banishing him from the nightosphere to the prison dimension for being to powerful and not wanting to give up his position to his least favorite child.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline's brother  
That sick man locking me up there in the prison dimension. I need to find Marceline she can help me. Hey. It's a cave perfect I can make camp there or maybe someone lives there and I can ask them for help. I soon walked into the cave to see a lovely looking cottage and luckily the lights were on. I decided to nock on the door. THUMP THUMP! Someone came to the door but I didn't here any footsteps which was unusual. I heard the click of the doorknob turning. Eager to see who's house this was I waited. Suddenly the door opened and what I saw made me gawk in pure astonishment. It was Marceline! I just stood there like a complete idiot gawking. Marceline answered with a "What I have a very important song to get back to. So cut to the chase, what do want." I answered back "Uhuhmmm you don't know who I am?" "No? Should I?" "Uuuuuuhhh yah I think other people would remember their bro?" "BRO! I never had a brother, and even if I did I think I would remember!" I retaliated in saying " NO...YOU...WOULDN'T! Because he wiped all your memory's all of them, all of them, all of them." It thought what he said was just a bluff. I guess it wasn't.  
Thanks I hope you like my story so far!  
ZAPRAY


	2. Chapter 2

I really apologize if there are errors. I hope you like my storie so far I'd really like feedback.

Marceline's brother

" So you say your my brother." " Yes?" "Right?... Well bye!" " wait wait I can prove it" " fine!" I thought of things that no one else knew about her except me and her... I got it! " when you were six Simon gave you your favorite bear. Ha!" " WHAT YOU STALKER! UGHAAAA!"The door slammed right in my face.

Soon after my emotions went haywire and couldn't help it I unleashed my fangs. I felt a surge of anger and I gave in, it controlled me! I screamed and hit the ground and punched a meter deep hole in the ground. When I finally caught my breath it was too late my supernatural powers had been provoked.

I demolished the floorboards in front of me. It made a terrible cracking sound like a chalk board being scratched and didn't take long before Marceline came out to see that there was a huge hole in her wooden steps. She flipped out and said " Oh My Fricken Glob! What..Are... You doing!"

I looked up and my hood from my black and grey striped jacket fell off revealing three bite marks. "Huh?Oh...I gotta go." Marceline yelled at me which sounded like Yah you better run. I hope she didn't notice that was more than a vampire than I should be.

Thx ZAPRAY


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline's brother  
I'm gonna start writing longer chapters so I don't lose viewers. Really want suggestions please!Hope you like it!  
ZAPRAY  
What are the benefits of having three bite marks you ask. Well, 1. I'm not effected by sunlight,2. I can beat ghosts,3. An epic aura emits from me when I get really mad,4. I can fly really, really, fast,5. I have a lot of people who know, befriended, and fear me. I'm really glad sunlight doesn't effect me because a lot of people would have suspicions like that I was a vampire and that I had 3 bite marks  
I need to figure out why dad erased everyone's memory of me, It's not fair! I have a theory though, he probably doesn't want someone more powerful than him higher ranked than him too. I am pretty strong.  
I decided I'd go and try my second mission which was to find Simon and get the Enchridion to open a portal to the 39th dead world to raise my three best friends, Isaiah, King of Mars, and Marshal Lee. I need to find Simon, my friend Isaiah spoke of the noble heroes Finn and Jake who supposedly fight Simon because he now steals princesses, but I really have no idea what true and what's not. They supposedly live in a gigantic tree house. TOO EASY!  
I see it! I knocked on the door, but this time in a rhythm. Da duh nuh duh da duh duh! I heard a voice that must have been Finn " Jake I'll get it! Hello." I stuttered in response "Uh...You wouldn't happen to have the Enchiridian?" Finn's eyes suddenly widened and he said " Could you, uh wit a minute." I responded questionably " Sure?" I waited patiently since I was in no hurry since the 39th dead world wasn't going anywhere. Then the door flew open hit me in the face and I flew back. I exclaimed" Ow? What the math?"  
Finn and Jake at the same time said " Shut up! We know its you, Lich!" Finn then tackled me and sent me flying only to be thrown up again by Jake. " I'm not the Lich you dumbasses, I'm Gabe the Vampire Prince I held up a picture of me, Isaiah, and Marshal Lee where I was wearing my crown with a face that totally said " I'm totally more awesome than you!" Jake said " Oh No It's A Photographer!" I said "What..are you talking about, when I notice it was really a picture of me taking a picture and not the previous one I had stated.  
Finn said " Jake what would it matter if he was a photographer he's still the Lich!" I still said again " I'm not the frickon Lich!" Then Finn jumped did a backflip and tried to kick me in the face, but I grabbed his foot and redirected it into Jake. I then tried to walk away, but was still pulled back in. I decided enough was enough I was going to have to show them my bites.  
I repeated " I'm Gabe the vampire prince." I took off my hood and my bite marks were now visible. Jake then said "He's not a vampire he has 3 bite marks!" I then explained why I had 3 bite marks which was that I dared my best friend Isaiah to bite me again and that I wouldn't change me at all...he was wrong.  
Finn said " Ok maybe you're telling the truth, but why do you want the Enchridion?" I responded and said " I need to release my friends from the 39th dead world. So do you have it?" Finn shook his head and said" But maybe Manishman has it." I said " Didn't he already have it?" Finn said "yah why?" "We'll you opened a portal into Prismo's dimension didn't you?" Finn shrugged "yah." I said " So it disappeared, and went to the next noblest person who has not possessed it in the would that be?" Finn and jake said at the same time" Tree Trunks!"  
I am really sorry for not uploading I just had lot of stuff to do.


End file.
